clagoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Subatomi
Subatomic Nuke, usually shortened to Subatomi, is a magic using Irregulator, debuting in Episode 5. He and his fiance Mariah made rock door together, treating it as a child. Subatomi remembered in Episode 21 that the Regulator was his father, though the reunion was short-lived. When he still was known by his birth name Jackson, he lived with his parents, until a Carpet Mexses started sneaking opioids into his mother's room, which soon got her addicted. His father tried taking Jackson in the divorce, to no avail, and after his mother did multiple horrid things, such as bringing in strangers to shoot up, beating him, and not having enough leftover money for support, Jackson learned magic to use the Amnesia spell to forget all about it. Eventually he nearly wiped his whole memory clean, wandering off from home and becoming a nomadic nameless spell-user. Personality Although his personality as Jackson is unknown, after Subatomi gets his memories back, he acts more serious when talking about his past, and an ounce of this seriousness was shown when Mariah told Subatomi about rock door's secret underground nicotine-based drug and alcohol circle. Otherwise, both before and after he learned of his past, Subatomi is happy and a little uninformed. He usually follows what the others are doing so he understands what's going on. Design As of his amnesia, his hair is a washed-out pink, and he wears a black, rune-inscribed shirt with a purple robe on at all times. Although it is never shown what he looked like as Jackson, the Regulator pointed out that his pink hair is not his natural color, so it may have been a more standard color at some point. Relationships Mariah and rock door Being his closest friends/family, Subatomi does his best not to kill either of them on accident. He likes to hug them and compliment them often, though when rock door got into drugs (or at least selling them), Subatomi snapped on him for a brief moment, as his distaste for drugs is immense. Chris Although Chris initially dismissed Subatomi completely since he took his second crush, Chris and Subatomi had a sleepover that got him to warm up to him. Since then, he has treated him fairly and with dignity. Regulator Subatomi seemed to vaguely recognize the Regulator during their first run-in, but only during Episode 20-21 did he begin to piece together his past, and remembered what had happened in the nick of time, as he blocked the activation panel of the Reset Factory, knowing his father would recognize his son up close and refuse to attack to get him out of the way. After everyone had escaped, they had hugged, though it was only for the Regulator to save his son by throwing him out of the fortress, so at least one of them could live on. Subatomi took up his axe as a means of honoring him. Roles In Episode 5, he debuted, and quickly had Mariah dating him, which angered Chris. He served as a support in combat and as a second smiling face besides Ray, also delivering some comic relief. In Episode 20-21, he recalled his memories and delayed the imminent demise of all anomalies by confronting his father. Trivia * Since Subatomi is considered anomalous for his use of magic, it is possible that the reason that those in the far future of Crimson Lagoon's sister series Emissary Enmity do not have a separation between anomalies and non-anomalies is because the mass population inherited magic skills of some variety. Category:Characters Category:Anomalies Category:Male Category:Irregulators